Marketplaces can be online and/or real world (e.g., brick and mortar). Online marketplaces can include websites or mobile applications where users may buy or sell goods or services (referred to collectively as “items”) from a provider of the online marketplace or other users of the online marketplace. The goods or services (referred to collectively as “items”) are described in a published listing. Similar to online marketplaces, real-world marketplaces may have websites that allows users to view inventory or interact with the real-world marketplace. Any of these online browsing environments may serve online advertisements to users during the course of their pursuits of online activities.
One approach for providing consumers with advertisements is by serving email advertisements. Another form of advertisements is online banner advertisements that may be displayed on various webpages, including webpages on third party websites. Accordingly, consumers can be exposed to a variety of advertisements throughout the consumers' online experience. Given the rapid increase in the number of online marketplaces, customers may become overwhelmed by the number of shopping options and online advertisements. As a result, some marketplaces may not be able to effectively market to consumers.